


Maybe It's Destiny

by CloverBell13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week, Reylo Week 2018, mentions of child abandonment, mentions of child abduction, reylo family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverBell13/pseuds/CloverBell13
Summary: A collection of oneshots written for Reylo Week 2018Day 1: Colors"Just remember this, whatever color reflects you right now doesn’t mean that you can’t change. It’s rare, and often it’s very hard but colors change; people can change. Trust the force, and you’ll find your way.”Day 2: DarkA look of terror crossed her face as she suddenly remembered the bounty hunters looking for her, “Who hired them? The Order or the Republic?”“Does it matter?”...At one time it did, but if there is one thing the First Order and the rest of the Galaxy can agree on, it’s that all force sensitives must die.Day 3: TouchHe brought a hand up to his face, unsurprised to find his eyes wet. Pinching the bridge of his nose he attempted to sit up and roll out of bed but was pulled back by Rey. Suddenly he was gathered up in her small but strong arms.





	1. Colors Change

“Padme dear, did you pack your heavy coat.”

“Yes, mum.”

“Your water pouch?”

“Yes.” 

“Your-“

“Mum!”

Ben couldn’t help but smile as he exited the Millennium Falcon to see his wife and daughter conversing in the pale blue light of early morning. Much too early in his opinion, but Padme was impatient to be off.

“Come on, come on!” She called, her black curls bouncing as she struggled to drag the last of the family’s luggage up the Falcon’s ramp.

Leaning down to effortlessly pick up the travel bag Ben muttered to his impatient eldest,“Just a moment more Padme, your mother is still saying goodbye”.

Rey was at the bottom of the ramp hugging and trying to console the bitter six year old. “But I wanna come too!” he bellowed. Unable to hear the words of comfort Rey was muttering to their son, he walked down to join them despite Padme’s frustrated groan.

Leaning down to his son’s height he whispered “When I get back with your mother and sister from Christopsis we’ll go somewhere together; just the two of us, I promise. Just be good for Finn and Rose, alright?” The little boy moaned but nodded begrudgingly causing his father to give him one last crushing hug before standing up again. Suddenly he was being pulled by Padme as she attempted to drag him once again back onto the ship. Turning he began to follow his daughter up the ramp just as his wife was planting a final kiss on the forehead of their babbling two year old daughter and turned to join him and Padme aboard the Falcon.

“Have a safe trip!” Finn called. Taking one look back Ben saw Finn raise his hand in goodbye while Rose held their youngest daughter. Gently, Rose took her little hand and maneuvered it back and forth to make it appear as though she was waving goodbye. 

* * *

 

The trip had been long and uneventful and Ben was glad to finally be out of hyperspace, however his happiness was nothing compared to Padme’s excitement which almost seemed to be radiating off her as they exited the Falcon and approached the crystal caves. Christopsis was a temperate planet, high in minerals which caused such marvelous wonders as the crystalline forests. Plus it was one of the last known places in the Galaxy where kyber crystals could be found.

The light produced from the kybers was enough to illuminate the caverns, but it still took a moment for the small families eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. As they began their trek through the caves they spoke to try fill the silence. “Jedi younglings during the time of the Old Republic would travel to Ilum to obtain their crystals to construct their lightsabers, however in the days of the Galactic Empire, most had already been mined and the planet was stripped of resources for the Empires super weapons.”

Padme nodded her understanding, “I prefer Christophsis anyway, much warmer.”

“Agreed,” Rey murmured before slowing her walk and coming to a stop, “I think we are almost deep enough,” she said, taking in her surrounding before continuing “We can only go so far in with you. This is something you need to do on your own, but if you do find yourself in trouble do not hesitate to call us on your comlink.”

“I know mum.”

Ben could sense a hint of anxiety mix with Padme’s excitement. Wanting to distract her he asked if she had settled on the design for her lightsaber. “I’m not sure yet, I guess it just depends...”

“Depends?” he questioned, a hint of amusement in his tone.

“Well it’s just... I hope it’s white, like yours.”

His smile fell as he was suddenly unsure how to proceed. “Sweetheart, white…” Rey slowly breathed out, “Well… white isn’t a naturally occurring color.”

Confusion crossed the young girls features as her eyes darted to the lightsaber on her fathers hip, “But then how…?” Rey looked uncertain on how to best answer when suddenly the warm hand of her husband grazed her arm. Turning her head to face him her eyes locked onto his comforting gaze. Immediately she felt calmer by staring into those beautiful expressive eyes; those eyes that she had fallen in love with so long ago. His gaze spoke to her silently, conveying support and love. She nodded and they both turned back to their eldest daughter who was eyeing them curiously. Ben slowly sat down upon the cold cave floor motioning for his daughter to join him. In an instant Padme was sitting across from her father in a way that was familiar to both of them, as this was always how the two preferred to sit when Ben would instruct Padme through her mediations.

Unclipping his lightsaber from his belt he used the force to levitate the weapon and started to deconstruct the saber midair. Padme’s face filled with fascination as parts began unlocking and coming apart in many pieces before her eyes. At the center of the mess of parts, was a small white crystal. “This crystal is the heart of my lightsaber,” Padme stared in wonder as the tiny white gem floated over to her. “Go on, take it.”

Reaching out slowly her finger tenderly brushed the small kyber before plucking it out of the air. Turning it over in her hands she examined it before a look of concern clouded her smile. “Oh- It’s cracked...”

Smiling, Ben continued, “Each kyber is alive, in a sense, and they often will reflect those they choose. I was a just bit older then you are now when I came here to obtain my crystal. I knew the moment I saw this crystal that it was meant to be mine. I chose it and it chose me. After constructing my saber I ignited it and when it flared to life for the first time it was a brilliant blue.”

“Like mums,” Padme beamed.

“Yes, just like your mothers,” his smiled faltered, “I’ve made countless of mistakes in my life… many of which will haunt me for the rest of my days. However, my biggest regret is having strayed too far from the light and opening myself up to the dangers of the dark side.” Padme listened intently, she knew her father had once been a very different man, but it wasn’t something he ever liked to talk about. “When I allowed myself to be consumed by a lust for power I found nothing but anger and pain; so much so that my crystal reacted accordingly. Under such an intense darkness it cracked and began to bleed, fading from blue to burning red. When a crystal is corrupted like that it is almost impossible to heal it.”

“But you did.” Palme stated, still turning the crystal over in her hands.

Nodding, he replied “With the help of your mother I was finally able to find balance within myself,” reaching over he gently took the kyber back and resembled his lightsaber.

“But now it’s your turn to be tested and to utilize both the light and the dark within yourself. Just remember this, whatever color reflects you right now doesn’t mean that you can’t change. It’s rare, and often it’s very hard but colors change; people can change. Trust the force, and you’ll find your way.” he spoke softly while raising a large hand to caress his daughters face.

Slowly standing and facing away from the cave entrance Padme had a new look of determination on her face. Gingerly she took one step forward. Then another, and another as she quietly made her way deeper into the cavern.

After Padme had descended further into the cave, Rey settled herself on the ground where Padme had previously been sitting.“She’ll be okay,” she whispered. “We’ve done everything we can to teach her balance.”

Kneeling across from one another Rey reached out to join their hands together. Just like they did many years ago in that hut on Ach-to. “It has been awhile since we’ve been able to meditate together in a quiet place.”

Ben smirked, “What? You mean you’re not able to find tranquillity and peace with three rambunctious children running around?”

“You mean four,” She teased.

“…What?”

“Well, soon to be four anyway, in about seven months.”

“You- You’re- again?”

“Again,” she laughed. “Force Ben, after three children I would’ve thought even saying the word pregnant would come easier to you.”

“Really?” his stunned expression morphed into a gentle smile. Leaning forward he met Rey halfway as their noses brushed and their foreheads met in a gentle nuzzle. Hands still clasped and foreheads touching they sat together meditating, finding complete calm and perfect balance in one another’s presence.

“Rey Solo, I love you. You are my light.”

“And you my darkness,” she whispered back. 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before Padme returned from the depths of the crystal cave. In her small hand she clutched a small piece of herself; a beautiful purple kyber crystal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!! Gosh I tried to make this promt fluffy (tried being the key word) because I like to write angst and I wanted to challenge myself. Plus the next several oneshots I have planned are going to be a bit darker so I wanted to start this Reylo week off with something more lighthearted. I’m actually surprised I posted this… I’m usually to shy to share my work but I hope you liked it.
> 
> I didn’t give names to Ben and Rey’s younger two children, so if one of you have a suggestion I’d love to hear it. Padme is probably between 10 and 13, but I couldn’t find an exact age when younglings would go to obtain their crystals so I just guessed. I tried to stay as close to cannon as I could by researching planets and lightsaber colors. White is super rare but can be achieved through healing corrupted red crystals, and I would love if somehow Ben would be able to heal is crystal one day (and his heart!)  
> Sorry for any grammar errors! I hope there isn’t a lot!


	2. Seeking Sanctuary

The bond hummed to life as she was struggling to quiet her mind and meditate, “Ben?” she mumbled, halfway between complete calm and alertness. The figure in front of her groaned before dragging himself onto his knees and turning his tired eyes toward the sound of her voice. Her eyes shot open quickly,“Ben!?” fully awake now at the sight of the wounded man before. He was clutching his bleeding side with his right hand while his left arm hung limp and lifeless. Soot and bruises covered his skin and a trickle of blood was slowly making its way down his lips as he coughed and groaned again. Pitching forward as he was to about fall to the floor once again Rey quickly shifted to her knees and caught him against herself, one arm snaking itself under his right arm and the other clutching his head against her shoulder.

“Rey…” his voice was quiet, “I’m so glad…”

“What happened to you?!”, she blurted, unable to keep her tears from distorting her voice.

“You’re safe.”

“Ben, where are you?”

“They’re coming,” he whispered.

“What? Who’s coming? The ones who did this to you?” He coughed again before shakily continuing, “It’s okay, they think they killed me, but you’re not safe. Rey,” struggling to lift his head to make eye contact with her he pleaded, “you have to go. They’re coming for you too. Please…” Panic quickly enveloped her senses as she could feel his presence beginning to fade, “No- no! Ben tell me where you are! Ben!”. As abruptly as he appeared he was gone and her arms encircled nothing but the air. Suddenly sirens began to sound throughout the resistance base and she was on her feet in an instant. _They’re here._

* * *

 

Three Years Later

Pulling her hood tighter to conceal her face Rey slipped in between the crowds of people and droids that occupied the busy streets of Iego. Most people paid her no mind just so long as she laid low and didn’t interrupt the flow of traffic. It was getting darker and nightfall was quickly approaching and she had yet to find any trace of who she had been looking for. What was left of the Resistance had received word of a force sensitive child wandering these streets but admittedly, Rey didn’t have a lot more then that to go off of. The anonymous tip was vague at best and could be a trap at worst.

Turning into the nearest alley she sunk down and closed her eyes, exhausted from reaching out with the force to find nothing all day. It possibly could be just a bad tip… unless she was just too late. _No!_ She tried not to let her mind wander to the possibility, but images of families being torn apart and children being dragged away never to be seen again filled her mind. _Oh force, I can’t possibly be too late!_ Clenching her fists and dragging her weary body back off the ground she grit her teeth and forced herself to stand and keep searching.

Suddenly two gloved hands came out of the darkness covering her mouth and hands and tugged her back into the alleyway. Alarmed and panicked Rey quickly thrust her arms behind her to push back at her attacker but her fear stalled her actions. Have they finally found her or was this just a mugger looking to steal her credits? She quickly realized after struggling against her attacker that they were far stronger then her physically, and she couldn’t easily break free. She could quickly escape by using the force to push them off her, but what if someone caught her? She would immediately be turned over the first order! What if they hurt her? What if they found out-

“Be calm Rey, there are three bounty hunters looking for you nearby,” a mans deep voice whispered close to her ear. He removed his hand from her mouth but his strong grip on her hands continued to pull her further away from the busy streets.

That voice... There are few people in the galaxy that could so easily sneak up on her even when she was so worn out- “Ben?!”. His grip loosened causing her to turn around abruptly and throw herself into the arms of her former enemy. Relief filled her at seeing him again, “Kriff, it is you! I was beginning to fear something had happened… the bond has been so quiet.”

“It’s alright Rey, I’m here now,” he quietly soothed her. “But we can’t stay here long, they know you’re on Iego.”

A look of terror crossed her face as she suddenly remembered the bounty hunters looking for her, “Who hired them? The Order or the Republic?”

“Does it matter?”

...At one time it did, but if there is one thing the First Order and the rest of the Galaxy can agree on, it’s that all force sensitives must die.

General Hux’s power over the peoples fear had been felt throughout the entire Galaxy. Even the planets that oppose the Order’s rule have been poisoned by the propaganda against force sensitive beings. She could feel his influence wherever she would go and always was forced to hide in the shadows. Depending who he was addressing, Hux could spin his wild belief to convince anyone of the evils of these ‘monsters’. _‘We can no longer let the fate of the galaxy remain in the hands of these unnatural personages. Anyone found harboring these individuals will be found guilty of treason to the galaxy. Such a crime is punishable by death’_. He would go on to speak of the abominable and foolish Jedi of old and their flawed code. The travesties of the one known as Darth Vader. The tale of the two siblings Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa who gave way for a corrupt government that was doomed to fail. Or even the folly of his former leaders Snoke and Kylo Ren. He claimed himself to be the savior of the Order and the Galaxy; the one who had cleansed themselves of these two heinous entities.

Except Kylo Ren wasn’t dead…

After General Hux betrayed him, Ben and the few Knights of Ren who had survived had been working tirelessly to bring the Order down and to finally put an end to this war.

“We must keep moving.”

“Ben wait! There’s something- I need to tell you something,” Rey stuttered nervously.

“In a moment sweetheart, we’re almost there.” he quickly ushered her through the winding streets to a venders stall outside of a small house that appeared to sell different parts for droids. The shop was closed, but there was a faint light showing through the window of the quaint home.

The door suddenly opened for them as though someone was expecting them. Making her way into the dimly lit house Rey came face to face with an older man with graying hair and was probably in his mid sixties by his appearance. “So this is her, huh? The Jedi girl? Can’t say exactly what I was expecting but such a pretty face was not it.”

“Uh... Thank you, sir? I’m Rey... but perhaps you already knew that?”

He extended his hand out in greeting while smiling, “Call me Jaybo”.

She grasped his hand in a firm shake, “Thank you for providing us sanctuary Jaybo.”

He sighed, “Sadly you’re not the only one. It’s unfortunate that you lot even need to seek refuge from the Galaxy. The boy is sleeping in the back.”

“The boy?”, she asked, suddenly confused.

“Poor lad, his name’s Neo,” the elderly man continued, “Parents abandoned him after they realized what he could do… told him he was a ‘monster’. Kriffing idiots, no one is born evil.”

Ben, who had been quiet since entering the home turned to Rey, “I sent an encrypted message to the resistance about a force sensitive child on Iego. Jaybo was the one who originally found the boy.”

“That was you who sent the message,” she said, finally putting the pieces together.

Ben nodded before turning back to Jaybo, “Rey will be able to take care Neo until the Order is destroyed and this war is finally over.”

“The kid will be safe?”

“Yes,” she assured him, “There’s a safe haven for force sensitives on the other side of the Galaxy. It’s where Luke Skywalker resided for many years. No one will find us.”

He took comfort from her words, “Alright, but you should rest and wait until morning before you depart. There’s one spare room left that you are welcomed to use.”

“Thank you,” Rey gratefully took him up on the offer, heading straight for the spare room after such an exhausting day.

Ben was about to follow her but Jaybo stopped him, “You know I met two Jedi once, back when I was just a child. They helped free this planet from Separatist control during the Clone Wars. Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were their names.”

Ben felt the breath catch in his throat, how did...

“You know I meant what I said before. No one is born evil, it’s a choice they make. But they always have the choice to take a different path again in life. I think he would be proud of you.”

He didn’t have a chance to reply before Jaybo had retired to his own room for the night.

* * *

 

Gently closing the door behind him it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark room before he turned to see Rey standing in the corner of the small room with her arms folded across her chest. “I thought you’d be in bed already,” he murmured.

“When will this be over?”

“Rey...”

She turned to him pleading, “I miss you, Ben. I don’t want to do this on my own.”

Making his way across the dark room to her he gathered her small frame into his arms. There was something she wasn’t telling him,“Rey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong... something wonderful has happened really,” she took a breath before continuing, “I’m pregnant.”

An onslaught of emotions came over him all at once, disbelief, joy, fear... “That's... That's wonderful.”

“What are we gonna do?”

He honestly had no idea, “We're not gonna worry about anything right now. All right? This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life.”

His mind again drifted back to his grandfather, causing his hold on her to become even tighter against him then before. He hoped she could not sense his fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, It's about 11:30 PM where I live so I barley finish this one in time. Anyway, there might be some familiar elements to the story. If you watch the Clone Wars TV show then you might remember the character of Jaybo and I basically just stole the last couple lines of dialogue from Anakin and Padme's interaction in Episode III. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully there are not too many grammar/spelling errors.


	3. You're Not Alone

Kylo Ren gasped; it was so hard to breath. The air felt thick as heavy dark clouds had surrounded the area, making it impossible to see further then a few feet in front of himself. Somewhere amid the darkness he could vaguely make out an explosion, a fire, an endless abyss, falling… falling…

Bringing his hands up to his face he tried to block out the images but an excruciating pain exploded behind his eyes. Grunting he struggled to stay up right, as the pain was so intolerable he could barley remain standing. A chorus of voices abruptly sprung forth out of the dark, overlapping and loudly flooding his senses.

_‘Ben, sweetheart-‘_

_‘No! Get away, don’t touch me!’_

_‘Monster…’_

_’Send him to Luke…’_

_‘The force is strong with you…’_

_‘I will finish…’_

_‘Monster…’_

_‘What you started…’_

_‘Ben, no!’_

_‘There’s too much Vader in him…’_

_‘I’m being torn apart…’_

_‘YOU’RE A MONSTER!’_

He could bare it no longer as his body finally gave out and he dropped hard onto his hands and knees. Still struggling to breath and desperately trying to lift his head, the scene quickly shifted and he came face to face with a bright green lightsaber, prepared to strike him down. Suddenly he felt something take hold of his shoulder and a blinding light drove him from his nightmare.

* * *

 

Finally not having to fight for air, Ben greedily gulped down breath after breath of cool air. His eyes shot open and he was once again surrounded by darkness, but before panic could set in he felt a comforting hand resting on his shoulder.

“Ben?” Rey’s concerned voiced floated over to him through the dark. “It’s alright, you’re alright now. It was just a dream…”

He brought a hand up to his face, unsurprised to find his eyes wet. Pinching the bridge of his nose he attempted to sit up and roll out of bed but was pulled back by Rey. Suddenly he was gathered up in her small but strong arms. That old desire of wanting to leave and break something was still with him, but Rey’s gentle touch would always help him through it. She held him tightly through the night, refusing to let go, quietly muttering over and over, “You’re not alone. Not anymore… not anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a lot of time today so this one is kind of short...


End file.
